


Cheek to Cheek

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurses tend to chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

With a weary sigh, Dixie sat down at the nurse’s station to work on the schedule for the next week. She had just had to reprimand two of her younger charges for talking in the hall.

Shaking her head, she smiled as she thought about their conversation. For some reason they had an immense interest in one John Gage’s posterior region.

She snickered as she pictured the look that said paramedic would have on his face if he knew he was being talked about like that.

Looking down the hall, she smiled as the object of her nurse’s discussion came walking toward her, trailed by his older partner.

Gage practically bounced up to her.

“Hi ya’ Dix, how’re you doing this morning?!”

“I’m just fine Johnny and I see you’re ready for the day.”

She looked past Gage and smiled at a weary looking Roy.

“Hi Roy.”

“Hi Dixie.”

She chatted with the two as they got the supplies they needed to restock the squad. Roy moved about the station area, grabbing them from the various cabinets and drawers as Gage wrote everything down on the supply form.

Dixie watched Gage as he absently chewed on the end of the green pen in his hand. Unconsciously, her eyes trailed from his lips, down to his butt.

She leaned forward a bit to get a better view. She had to admit her nurses were right. Gage had a nice firm little tushie. Not too big, not too small. Just the right size to cup her hands around them.

At that thought, she jerked up to sit straight in her seat only to find Roy staring at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Recovering quickly, she arched an eyebrow at Roy, daring him to say anything.

Clamping his mouth shut, Roy turned away and didn’t look back at her until he and Gage were ready to leave. His hasty goodbye to Dixie wasn’t lost on Gage and she could hear him asking Roy what was wrong as they walked down the hall.

Without thinking, she leaned forward to watch Gage as he walked away. Once he disappeared from view, she went back to working on the schedule.

So what if she were old enough to be Gage’s…older sister. There was nothing wrong with looking.

END


End file.
